


Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by deanwinchcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charlie Ships It, Dean/Cas Tropefest, F/M, Firefighter!Dean, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Pining!Cas, Roommates, oblivious!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester
Summary: In which Charlie ships it and Cas reevaluates his and Dean’s relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the mods of the dean/cas tropefest for organising a challenge i could actually participate in because i can't for the life of me write long fics. also, [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway) for the banner!
> 
> massive thank you to my beta reader, [deadhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress), for fixing my many grammatical errors. any remaining errors are my own. feel free to let me know if you spot any.

Castiel’s phone pings from across the room just as he sits down with his popcorn. Sighing heavily, he heaves himself up to retrieve it.

“This had better be important,” he grumbles to no one.

_**From Charlie:** Hey, Cas. Here’s a list of 100 ways to tell someone you love them. Let me know if they ring any bells ;)_

“For the love of god,” Cas mutters as he clicks on the [link](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you), resettling on his bed. Looks like _Orange Is the New Black_ is going to have to wait.

Charlie had been trying to convince Cas that his love for Dean was 100% requited ever since that night he’d drunkenly told her how much he “loooooovves” his best friend.

Castiel had vowed to never get drunk again. At least not in front of Charlie or, god forbid, Dean himself.

 _One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’_ , the top of the page reads.

**“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”**

And suddenly Cas is back in his Continental, driving through the rain.

_Dean stirs beside him and Cas knows he’s awake._

_“Hey, Cas,” Dean mumbles, rubbing at his eyes._

_“Go back to sleep Dean,” Cas tells him. “There’re still two more hours before we reach home.”_

_Dean doesn’t say anything, but Cas knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep._

_After a few minutes of Dean just looking at Cas, he says, “You should take a break; I’ll drive.”_

_Cas takes his eyes off the road for a moment to raise a skeptical eyebrow at Dean._

_“You want to drive my ‘pimpmobile’?”_

_Dean scoffs before correcting him. “I don’t_ want _to drive your car-” Dean makes a face “-I want_ you _to get some rest.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Cas says, pulling over. He’d never have gotten his way anyway, and he really was tired._

That doesn’t mean anything, though. Any friend would’ve done the same.

**“It reminded me of you.”**

_“Cas! Look what I got you,” Dean calls, shoving a paper bag into his arms._

_“An owl?” Cas asks as he pulls out a wooden owl. It’s cute, probably meant to be put on a desk or something._

_“In some places, owls are thought to bring wisdom and good luck,” Dean tells him. “Figured since finals are coming up you’d need loads of luck and wisdom.”_

_“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says, smiling wider than he has all term. “I’ll be sure to credit you if I get any ranks.”_

_“It’s nothing,” Dean says, waving him off. “I saw it and it kinda reminded me of you.”_

_“Are you saying you associate me with owls?” Cas teases, laughing as Dean goes red._

Cas glances over to the owl on his desk. He’d graduated from college some time ago but he’d kept the owl.

**“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”**

_“Sam wants a cobb salad-” Dean wrinkles his nose in disgust “-Dean wants the bacon cheeseburger, and Jess wants chicken fingers,” Cas runs through their orders one last time, reaching for the door handle._

_“Hey, wait,” Dean calls, slipping out of his jacket and handing it over to Cas. “Take it.”_

_“It won’t even take me a minute to get inside,” Cas tells him, glancing at the diner not even ten feet away._

_“It’s cold outside,” Dean says adamantly, thrusting his jacket into Cas’ arms. “Don’t forget the extra bacon.”_

**“You can do it.”**

_“It’s okay, Cas.”_

_Dean’s making him pancakes._

_“You’ll do great.”_

_This is way too domestic for Cas’ heart._

_“They’ll love you.”_

_Shit, why’d he have to move in with someone he’s in love with? And why was he thinking about this in the middle of freaking out about his job interview?_

_“I can’t do this,” Cas says, taking a shaky breath. He doesn’t know if he’s talking about the interview or living with Dean. “I can’t do this.”_

_“Hey, don’t be ridiculous,” Dean says, abandoning the pancake mix and kneeling in front of Cas. “You can do it, Cas. You’re gonna nail that interview, I know you will.”_

Cas _had_ been able to do it. Dean had been right. Dean was always right about these things.

**“I noticed.”**

_They’re all studying in the library when Dean, their Lord and Savior, comes in with to-go cups of coffee._

_“One latte for Sam - still can’t believe you drink this - one cappuccino for Charlie,” Dean lists, putting down each cup in front of its respective owner._

_“One black for me and one for Cas,” Dean says, plopping down a paper cup next to Cas’ open textbook._

_Cas had spent some time with Dean - enough time to develop a crush on him - but Dean was his_ roommate’s brother _._

_“How did you . . .?” Cas trails off._

_Dean scoffs like he’s insulted and says, “Come on, man. Of course I noticed.”_

**“I’ll do it for you.”**

_Cas pushes open the door, heaving the shopping bags into their apartment._

_He still has so much to do: stuff for school and his share of chores around the apartment, and it’s stressing him out._

_Cas’ stress must’ve been tangible because when Dean comes in, he says, “Leave it.”_

_“Huh?” Cas freezes, carton of milk in his hand. He hates putting away groceries more than anything in life._

_“I’ll do it” Dean answers, making his way around Cas and taking the milk from him. “You go work on your thesis or whatever.”_

_When Cas doesn’t move, just stares at Dean in what must be awe, Dean rolls his eyes at him and shoves him out of the kitchen. But there’s a fond smile on his face and Cas feels a little giddy for the rest of the day, not even knowing why._

**“You’re important too.”**

_“Cas?” Dean asks. “What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, nothing, I just-” Cas takes in a shaky breath. “Can you come get me, please?”_

_Dean must hear the desperation in Cas’ voice because he immediately says, “Yeah, yeah, of course. Stay where you are, okay?”_

_“Thank you, Dean.”_

_Less than ten minutes later Cas hears the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine and he sighs in gratitude._

_“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas says, as he gets in the passenger seat._

_“What the hell for?” Dean asks, sounding genuinely confused._

_“I know how important that game is to you. I’m sorry you have to miss it.”_

_“Are you crazy or just dumb?” Dean deadpans._

_“Wha-?” Cas sputters._

_“You’re important too, Cas,” Dean grumbles, knuckles white on the steering wheel. “I can’t believe you thought a baseball game was more important to me than you are.”_

Cas remembers that night vividly. He remembers being so mad at stupid Gabriel for stupidly trying to set him up on a stupid blind date. He remembers thinking, wondering, if maybe Dean _did_ like him. He also remembers dismissing the idea quickly, thinking for sure Dean would never be into him like that.

**“I saved a piece for you.”**

_“Hey Cas,” Dean yells from their kitchen as Cas is dropping his keys into the key bowl. “Mrs. Chamberlain brought us pie.”_

_“That’s nice of her,” Cas comments, idly going through their mail. He probably won’t get a piece of that pie if Dean’s had his way with it._

_“Why aren’t you in here yet?” Dean calls when Cas doesn’t head into the kitchen immediately. He’s saved the trouble when Dean comes padding into the living room with the pie tray in his hand._

_“Here, I saved you a piece,” he says, handing off the pie tray and a fork._

_When Cas looks at him funny, Dean just shrugs and says, “What? I figured you’d want a treat after work.”_

_Cas is slightly mesmerized by the blush creeping up Dean’s neck._

**“Go back to sleep.”**

_Cas is startled awake by the sound of explosions. He’s on the couch and the Death Star is blowing up on the screen._

_“Sorry, sorry,” Dean whispers, eyes glued to the screen even as he lowers the volume._

_“S’okay,” Cas says, yawning. “Sorry for falling asleep on you.”_

_“Shut up,” Dean says. “Go back to sleep Cas.”_

_Cas grumbles but settles back down. He has a nice dream that night, in which Dean runs his hand through Cas’ hair._

**“Come here. Let me fix it.”**

_“I_ still _can’t believe Sam and Jess are getting married!” Dean says excitedly. They’ve both been like this for the last two days, eager for Sam’s engagement party._

 _“I_ can _,” Cas grumbles, as he attempts to do his tie properly again. “You didn’t have to face endless hours of the two of them making heart eyes at each other in school.”_

_“True, true,” Dean admits, checking his teeth in the mirror. “But I did have my fair share, wouldn’t you say?”_

_Dean looks over at Cas just in time to see Cas give himself a death glare through the mirror._

_Dean snorts and makes his way to Cas. “Let me fix it.”_

_“It’s refusing to cooperate with me,” Cas whines._

_“How horrible of it,” Dean agrees, as he does up Cas’ tie correctly. Cas briefly wonders if Dean can feel his heartbeat as he looks at Dean’s face, so close to his._

_“There,” Dean finishes, eyes flicking up to Cas’. He doesn’t step back and neither does Cas._

_“Thank you, Dean.”_

_Dean smiles at him, all shy and sweet, before ducking his head and saying, “Yeah, no problem. It looks good on you.”_

_He clears his throat and steps back, and Cas fights his smile as best as he can._

**“I made your favorite.”**

_“Hey there, birthday boy,” Dean greets, poking his head out of the kitchen doorway. “How was work?”_

_“Good, good,” Cas tells him. Times like these Cas can almost pretend he and Dean are more than just friends living together. “The kids_ somehow _found out it’s my birthday so I had lots of songs sung for me.”_

_“I bet it was Balthazar,” Dean tells him, going back into the kitchen._

_Cas hums in agreement, following Dean, and is immediately struck by the smell._

_“Did you make-?” Cas starts excitedly._

_“Yup,” Dean confirms, grinning back. “Your favorite! It’s still in the oven, though, so let’s go open presents!”_

**“After you.”**

_“And this is where all the lockers are,” Dean gestures to rows and rows of lockers. “This one’s mine.”_

_Dean’s giving him a tour of the fire station and Cas is_ very _excited. He’s_ never _stepped foot into a fire station before and when Dean had heard that, he was appalled. After all, Cas had been_ living _with a firefighter for years._

_Dean opens up his locker and points out a picture. “Look! There’s you!”_

_Sure enough, among the pictures of Sam, Jess, John, Mary, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Charlie, there’s a picture of Cas. Of course Cas is in tons of the group shots but there’s one picture from when he and Dean were dicking around with Jess’ polaroid camera. Cas was wearing a sparkly purple tutu - a gift from his niece, Claire - over his pajama pants, and Dean had captioned it_ aesthetically pleasing _._

_They’re interrupted when a guy - Victor, Cas thinks his name his - comes up to them._

_“Henriksen,” the guy introduces himself, smiling like he knows all the secrets in the world. “You must be Cas.”_

_“I am.” Cas smiles back, shaking his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”_

_“Oh, yeah, it sure is nice to finally meet the guy-”_

_“Hey, Cas,” Benny interrupts before pointedly turning to Victor. “I need your help with something, Henriksen.”_

_“Sure thing chief,” Victor says, smiling cheekily. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Cas.”_

_“See ya, Cas.” Benny shoots Dean a look and then heads off after Victor._

_“Was that weird?” Cas asks._

_“Uh, no, he’s always like that,” Dean awkwardly clears his throat before gesturing for Cas to follow him. “Here’s something you might enjoy.”_

_Dean leads the way to the garage where all the fire trucks are parked and Cas’ face lights up._

_“Can we go in?”_

_“Yeah.” Dean’s looking at him funny, but Cas is too preoccupied with the trucks to notice._

_Dean holds the door open and says, “After you,” before climbing in behind Cas._

**“Take my seat.”**

_Cas pushes the door open and scans the bar for his friends. He finds them fairly easily thanks to Sam and his height._

_He goes up to the bar first to order himself a beer. He’d had to work extra today and had told his friends that he’d catch up with them later. He’s tired, though, and definitely needs a drink to help him relax._

_After getting his drink, he moves to the table to a round of cheers of “Finally”. There isn’t a chair for him, so he’s moving to get one from the next table when Dean says, “Here, take mine.”_

_“No, Dean, that’s fine.” Cas tries to protest, but Dean’s already standing and getting a new chair for himself._

_Both Dean and Cas miss Sam’s look of exasperation, Charlie’s look of amusement, and Jess’ look of glee. They’ve only really got eyes for each other._

**“You can go first.”**

_They’re sharing a room while John and Mary use Cas’. Both Dean and Cas had decided that Cas’ room was better suited for their guests because it had the bigger mattress and because Cas was generally tidier._

_Sharing Dean’s room, however, comes with reduced personal space - not that they have much of it normally - and more domesticity. Castiel feels like his heart will give out before the week is done._

_They brush next to each other, for Christ’s sake, and bicker about who gets to shower first._ Honestly _, Cas thinks,_ all this would be so much easier if they were together. They’d save time and water.

_“You can go first,” Dean says one day and Cas stops short, toothbrush halfway to his mouth. “I’ll go make breakfast.”_

_Dean sways forward a little and Cas half thinks he’s going to kiss him but then Dean’s shaking his head minutely and making his way down the stairs._

_Cas sighs wistfully as he rinses and spits._

**“Is your seatbelt on?”**

_“Everyone’s seatbelt on?” Dean asks, nodding approvingly at their affirmatives._

_Cas gets in last, sliding into the passenger seat with practiced ease. It’s been years since he got promoted to shotgun._

_“Cas?” Dean huffs._

_“Hmmm?” Cas hums distractedly, tapping away at his phone._

_“Seatbelt, man,” Dean rolls his eyes and reaches across Cas to pull it over him himself._

_“Thanks,_ mom _,” Cas teases and earns himself another eye roll._

**“It’s two sugars, right?”**

_“It’s two sugars, right?” Dean calls as Cas makes his way down the stairs._

_“Huh?” Cas asks, tiredly knuckling at his eyes. Having to unpack all his boxes yesterday had taken a toll on him and he feels like he could use another 8 hours of sleep._

_“Two sugars, right?” Dean repeats, looking at him expectantly as his hand hovers over the coffee pot._

_“Yeah, yeah,” Cas answers, not knowing how Dean can have so much patience so early in the morning. “And two inches of milk.”_

_“Don’t know how you can drink your coffee with so much milk,” Dean tells him as he goes about pouring Cas a cup._

_“We’ve all heard your complaints, Dean,” Cas teases, accepting the mug from Dean._

_It feels nice, Cas decides, standing here with Dean smiling at him like that. He’s glad he decided to move in with him._

**“No reason.”**

_“There are cupcakes on the counter,” Dean says in lieu of a greeting when Cas gets home._

_“Ooh, from whom?” Cas asks, already making his way into the kitchen. He knows Dean’s not that big a fan of cakes, so this must be for him._

_“From me,” Dean says in a ‘duh’ voice._

_“What’s the occasion?” Cas asks, sticking his head out of the kitchen door, eyeing Dean suspiciously._

_“Oh, come on, man,” Dean sighs, rolling his eyes when he catches sight of Cas’ face. “There_ is _no occasion.”_

_“Then why’d you buy them?”_

_“A guy can’t buy his best friend cupcakes?” Dean questions, shrugging. “Seriously, no reason, I just felt like it.”_

_“Well, in that case, thank you.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Dean brushes it off. “Although if you feel so inclined to thank me, you could do the dishes.”_

_“I’ll_ help _you do the dishes,” Cas bargains, stretching his legs out on the couch and plopping his feet in Dean’s lap as he opens up the cupcake box._

**“I’ll walk you home.”**

_“Cas?” Dean calls. “That you?”_

_“Dean? Oh, hi.” Cas is soaked through and he’s still got a long way to go to get to the dorms._

_“Jesus, you must be freezing,” Dean guesses, moving to stand closer to Cas so his umbrella’s covering both of them._

_“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas says, even as a shiver wracks his body._

_“It’s clearly not,” Dean protests. “Come on, I’ll walk you back.”_

_“Didn’t you just come from there?” Cas stutters out through chattering teeth._

_“Yeah, I just dropped in to see Sammy,” Dean says, clearing his throat. “And you, but, hey, at least I didn’t miss you completely.”_

Cas hadn’t realized it then, but that was most likely exactly when he’d fallen in love with Dean. Whenever he’d imagined college romances – courtesy of his sisters, thank you very much -  Cas had always thought he’d fall for someone in his dorm building or someone in his major. He’d never, not for one moment, thought he’d end up falling head-over-heels for his roommate’s elder brother. But he had, and it was wonderful and horrible at the same time.

He’d made it to the end of the list, Cas realizes as he stares at the words.

  1. _“I love you.”_



He sees Charlie’s point. Dean has said so many of the things on this list so maybe . . . But there have also been so many that Dean _hasn’t_ said to him.

_Can I hold your hand?_

_Can I kiss you?_

_I think you’re beautiful._

_I love you._

Dean couldn’t possibly—but _Cas_ did. Cas loved Dean and _he_ hadn’t ever said those things to Dean. What if . . .?

 **To Charlie** : I think I see your point.

 **From Charlie** : !!!!!!!

 **To Charlie** : Should I call him?

His phone is ringing almost as soon as presses send and he panics for a moment, thinking it’s Dean. But it’s only Charlie.

“Hello?”

_“I personally think you should wait for him to get back from Kansas before you tell him you’re in love with him.”_

“My opening line is not going to be ‘I’m in love with you,’ Charlie.”

_“Are you gonna ask him out on a daaate?”_

Charlie’s excitement is palpable and he chuckles at her enthusiasm.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

She squeals loudly before speaking again. _“You could still call him, though. I bet you miss him lots.”_

“He’ll call at 10,” Cas says casually, not realizing that this is Significant Information™ until Charlie starts squealing again.

 _“This is the greatest thing ever! You have to come to my house right now. I’m picking you up now so you better finish your nightly call with your_ boyfriend _.”_

“What are you even talking about?”

_“We need to plan your date and I don’t want to be there when Dean calls. I’ve had my fair share of watching you two make goo-goo eyes and pine; I don't need to see you looking all sad and mopey when you eventually have to hang up.”_

With that, she hangs up, leaving Cas alone with the burning need to call Dean.

Before he knows it, he’s scrolling through his contacts and pressing call.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_“Hello?”_

Dean sounds out of breath, like he’d run to answer his phone. Cas wonders if he did, wonders if Dean’s heartbeat picked up when he saw Cas’ name on his screen.

_“Cas? You okay?”_

Cas snaps out of it enough to reply in the affirmative.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine, I’m good.”

_“That’s great. We’re out bowling and I’m totally winning.”_

Cas laughs at Dean’s tone.  “Are you sure about that?”

_“Pshaw! Of course I am! What about you? What’re you up to, Cas?”_

“I’m actually going over to Charlie’s, so I thought I’d call you now.”

 _“That’s cool. How come you’re going over so late? Cas, are you having a sleepover?”_ Dean teases.

“Oh, get over yourself,” Cas retorts.

_“So what’s the occasion for this sleepover?”_

Cas can hear the smile in Dean’s voice as he think _you_. “She, uh, she needs help planning a date,” he lies. “And it’s not a sleepover!”

 _“You’re going to Charlie’s to give her dating advice?”_ Dean asks, sounding highly amused.

“Uh huh.”

_“Okay, okay, whatever you say. Listen, it’s my turn to play. Call me when you get home, yeah?”_

Cas’ heart stops for a minute. _Call me when you get home._ That had been on the list. Jesus.

_“Cas?”_

“No, yeah, yeah, I’ll call. Go play your game, Dean.”

_“Bye, Cas!”_

In the time between Dean hanging up and Charlie letting herself into their home, all Cas does is stare at the dark screen of his phone.

“Wow,” Charlie whistles, taking in the pathetic sight. “You really miss him, don’t you?”

Cas just looks at her miserably.

“Poor baby.” Charlie hugs him. “Hey, on the bright side, the next time he goes to Lawrence, he’ll have to take you so he can reintroduce you to his family as his boyfriend.”

“Sam was the one who introduced me to their family first,” Cas corrects.

“Well, then _Sam_ can reintroduce you as his for-all-intents-and-purposes-brother-in-law,” Charlie babbles on as Cas rolls his eyes.

The drive to Charlie’s place is filled appropriately with Taylor Swift songs, and Cas feels lighter already.

Of course, the feeling’s faded away by the time Saturday rolls around. Cas is in a panic as he paces back and forth at the arrivals’ gate at the airport.

And then all of a sudden Dean’s there, hugging Cas as if his life depends on it.

“I am never ever flying again in my life,” Dean announces into the crook of Cas’ neck.

Cas laughs and tells him he should save his vacation days so he can afford to drive for days on end.

“You’re supposed to be showing me sympathy here,” Dean whines, pulling back to look at Cas.

One look into Dean’s eyes and Cas is blurting out his question. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

Dean blinks at him once, twice, thrice, and then he’s laughing and looking the happiest Cas has ever seen him and Cas can’t believe he’s the reason for that beautiful smile.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Dean says, pulling him in for another hug.

“Can I kiss you?” Cas whispers against Dean’s temple.

“Please.”

Kissing Dean is like heaven, Cas decides, as Dean pulls him impossibly closer. Cas’ one hand is clutching Dean’s jacket and the other is in Dean’s hair, and it’s so soft and Cas doesn’t think he’s ever been happier in his life.

He can feel Dean start to smile, and then he can’t seem to control his own smile. Neither Dean nor Cas can stop smiling long enough to start kissing again so they just hold on to each other for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here's the [rebloggable link](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909251417/summary-in-which-charlie-ships-it-and-cas) if you liked it and want to share it (pls do). kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
